da_peoplefandomcom-20200213-history
TruffCraft
Truffcraft was a server on Minecraft run jointly by users LuffyNL and TreyPug. The server was where 'Da People were brought together by the winds of fate and, despite their initial animosity towards each other, where 'Da People were able to come together as one to fight alongside each other against social injustice. The server was regularly played by 15+ people during its popularity peak and had several towns and factions on the server. The server first became open to the public on March 5th, 2011, and it met its end in mid-to-late 2012. 'Da Wash Founded by Fruitblood and Gazear, 'Da Wash was a sea-side shanty town made out of wood. Located in a naturally occurring crater, 'Da Wash was located just on the outskirts of the Truffcraft Spawn, making it one of the first cities newcomers to the server would stumble upon before turning around due to fear of getting shot or mugged. The city was known as the "ghetto" of the server, and the windows had iron bars over them to prevent break-ins. The main building of the city was a large, rectangular, wooden house with an upstairs balcony and plenty of storage space inside for chests as well as beds. The "Flag of 'Da People" (a Colombian flag with a black smiley face in the middle of it,) flew on the roof, and next to the house was a sugar-cane pyramid, the only worthwhile thing about the town. Later installations of 'Da Wash included a courthouse, a car wash, a Church of Squad, an armory, and smaller house next to the water that was inhabited by several people during its time. There was also a mine chasm located underneath 'Da Wash that could be 'Da Wash was also closely situated next to Hunter's View, which quickly became 'Da Wash's mortal enemy. Hunters View Founded by player admins JoshHooper and ShadowJoker, Hunters View was a large city founded on a strip of hunting ground located just outside of the Truffcraft Spawn. The city, although run by fascist assholes, was actually pretty nice. It contained large, elaborate buildings, multiple sculptures, and a mountain in which Josh and Shadow both lived in. In many ways, it was quite the opposite of 'Da Wash. Although they had material possessions, the owners were absolute gobbershite. Due to their aggressive, arrogant behavior, they looked down on 'Da People not only for their lack of material worth, but also for their lack of admin status. Because of this and other circumstances, war soon broke out between the two factions, which was known as the Hunters View-'Da Wash War. Nameless Valley Located in a valley without a name and built into a mountain, Nameless Valley was created and founded by Coosturd and Otter. Preferring to stay hidden in the mountain that they built into as a natural defense, Nameless Valley was essentially the Dwemer from Skyrim. They had an alliance with 'Da People and their hatred of Hunters View was also great. The quickest way to get to their mountain was through nether portal teleportation, which was connected to 'Da Wash's nether portal. Spawn Truffcraft's Spawn was where all newcomers found themselves when they first entered the world. Located on a medium sized island, the Spawn had a McDonals, a hotel, and a few other useless buildings that were mainly just for show. Preparing for the 1.3.1 update, Luffy and Trey created a New Spawn far away from the original Spawn. New Spawn had multiple buildings for commerce, trade, religion, hotels, recreation, as well as other things. Due to an oversight by Luffy and Trey, however, the Old Spawn lost its protection when the New Spawn was built. This led to the Old Spawn getting sacked by both Fruitblood and Gazear for resources that were used to add to 'Da Wash. Kohoha Presumably founded and built by Hiwar, Konoha was a hidden, yet large, city of trees located on Truffcraft. Not much is known about Konoha, however, as the entire village seemed to keep to itself and not involve itself in the affairs of other cities. The End Truffcraft left the world in a blaze of glory in late 2012. After the destruction of 'Da Wash, Fruit's promotion to admin status, and the relocation of Spawn, Truffcraft looked like it was prepared to start a fresh new chapter. However, this was only the calm before the storm. While doing some bomb testing in a desert, Fruit was joined by JoshHooper. Still having animosity over the Hunters View-'Da Wash War, Fruitblood had very little to say to Josh. However, as Fruit was reloading his TNT cannon, Josh used his admin status to change all of the sand in the desert to TNT. Seeing an opportunity he absolutely could not pass, Fruit placed a redstone torch next to the TNT desert, igniting it. All was silent for a minute before the server permanently crashed due to the massive explosion. Getting out of the blame by pinning the entire thing on JoshHooper, user Fruitblood put an end to the server once and for all. Although other attempts at a server were attempted afterwards by Luffy and Trey, they were not successful, and Truffcraft was no more.